itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobo Blackshield
Appearance Tobo is 8'1", 22 stones muscled from head to toe. Everything about Tobo is dark (Relitive to a Westerosi). Dark skin, dark flinty eyes above a dark crooked nose. Close cropped dark hair on top of his dark face framed by a dark close cropped beard. Savage long healed scars line most of his body. History One day, a three week old Tobo Blackshield was found on an orphanage doorstep. There was no note, no insignia, just a bag of silver stags and a tag that read Tobo. The Septa who ran the orphanage took Tobo in, raising him as an orphan. He was taught to speak and count, but no matter how hard the Septa tried, Tobo could not learn his letters (Illiterate). Though he was not very bright, Tobo began to grow unnaturally strong (Strong) and tall (Towering). Time wore on and Tobo could only find work guarding the orphanage. Though he seemed content, the Septa had grown fond of the big, dull boy; so she wrote to a knight she knew who was want of a squire. The knight came by and was pleased with what he saw. He had grown old and needed help with things he formerly did on his own. After a brief chat with Tobo to see if this was what he wanted, the knight and the boy set off for adventure. The pair went all around the Reach selling their swords here, swearing it there; a life many commoners dream of. The old knight honed Tobo's strength and height, eventually finding he shared his preference for heavy, blunt weapons (Blunt Weapons). Alas, all good things must come to an end. The old knight was talking to septon in a one evening in hopes he knew of a town that needed protection. Tobo wasn't much for talking so he bid his time admiring a strange shield propped up on the Stranger's alter. Suddenly, three brigands burst through the sept doors in hopes to steel the sanctums valuables. They hacked down the knight and the Septon who were standing closest to the door. They didn't see quiet Tobo beside the unlit Stranger alter, shrouded in shadow. In a fit of rage, Tobo scooped up the strange shield (the septon hadn't permitted weapons) and bludgeoned the first brigand to death. Being superstitious townsfolk, the other two ran away screaming, believing Tobo to be an angry spirit. The knight was still alive, but death wasn't far. Through the litany of death throes, the dying man was able to gasp out the words to knight Tobo. Tobo took his new shield, borrowed a spade from the sept, and dug two graves for the fallen. He stood vigil for two days and two nights, without break for food or water or rest. On the second night, when Tobo was looking up at the stars, a comet shot by at a blinding speed to the east. The new knight took it as a sign and started walking east. The next day Tobo stumbled upon a tourney. He approached the game master, trying to enter; stating his name was just Ser Tobo. The game master was confused, what did this man mean he didn't have a last name, was not he a knight. Tobo was about to turn around and leave when the guard japes at him that his sheild was so black, he must have borrowed it from the Stranger. Tobo turned back and said his name was Tobo Blackshield. Tobo won that tournament and many more after, aimlessly wandering from event to event, letting the road take him where it would. The road took Tobo to King's Landing. Recent Activity Timeline 360 - Tobo was taken in by the orphanage 374 - Tobo became a squire 376 - Tobo became a knight and a required tourney competitier. 377 - Tobo fought in several tourneys 380 - Tobo came to King's Landing NPC Mera Flowers - Fertility Friend(Mastiff) - Vitality Category:Gold-Cloak Category:King's Landing